


Flight of Fancy

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com/profile">nocturnus33</a>'s prompt of <i>Madam Pince/Hooch: broom</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnus33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nocturnus33).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [nocturnus33](http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Madam Pince/Hooch: broom_.

"What's wrong, Irma? Don't you trust me?" asked Xiomara.

"It's _that_ I don't trust. Why can't we just Side-Along wherever—"

"Because," Xiomara replied, "flying's always more fun."

Irma straddled the broom. "Don't take us up too high."

Xiomara took up position behind Irma and smiled against her neck. "Don't worry. I won't make you dizzy, at least, not until after we land. Now, keep your eyes open." With that, she lifted off and flew from the Pitch towards the Forbidden Forest.

The moon was full, the breeze, gentle, and Irma, warm against her. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
